Motives of Judas' Intentions
by teamjoliepitt42
Summary: This is a very short story on what drove Wilson to betray House, and the other people's thoughts. I'd like for you to read and review, help me improve my writing skills. Thanks!HouseCameron and CuddyWilson


**_Intentions of Judas' Motive_**  
**_Author's Note:_**

_**This is my very first fanfic I ever wrote(well sorta in a long time) so I wanted to write it to start writing again.  
It's sorta House/Cameron and Cuddy/Wilson.**_

_**Please Read and Review, give me suggestions on how I can improve or if I should continue on with the story. If you like the story and would like to help me write it then you can. Just drop me a note. )**_

_**Let me know if I stayed in character or not. **_

Please comment with honesty and kindness!

If you have NOT seen season two and three then don't bother. If you haven't seen the recent episodes and would not like to be spoiled, don't read!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own House MD nor am I the creator. This story is based on my perspective only. _**

Title: Intentions of Judas' Motive(named after an episode)  
Rating:PG to Pg-13  
Pairing: House/Cameron, Cuddy/Wilson  
Summary: A little more of a drabble of what drove Wilson to the point of betrayal, and thoughts and feelings, motives of each character.

Wilson: It was his last straw. He started to get tired of being conned. At least that's how he felt like. It's as if House just used him to get what he wanted, built his confidence in Wilson and BAM! Conned him. He said he didn't want to break the friendship and he promised he won't tell Tritter what he did. But...After House made Cuddy cry, and mistreated Chase, it was the last straw. He felt like Judas per say but it was worth it.

Wilson was hurt after Cuddy told him what House has done. He always appreciated Cuddy because for one, she's beautiful, strong, intelligent and independant. He liked those kind of girls. It broke his heart to watch his own boss cry and be so vulnerable in front of him. He wanted to hug her but instead he was just there for her and supported her.

Cuddy: Since House knew her secret of trying to conceive, he was being supportive of her until now. After he emotionally attacked her, it was it for her. She used to be attracted to House but after what happened in the shower after he attacked her she didn't want him anymore. She realized that House just wanted her for medicine and sex. She understands the withdrawl House is suffering from has affected his behavior but still, he had no right.

Wilson had always been there for her, kind and compassionate. He was there for her when she broke down. Wilson watched as his boss broke down in tears, all curled up in her chair. Wilson just watched her, never touched her but supported her. Cuddy felt as though he was hugging her emotionally. Yeah Wilson was there in so many levels House never was. It had crossed Cuddy's mind that Wilson would be a good guy for her. Whether a partner or her baby's father.

Cameron: (This one is the hardest lol)  
Cameron would not let House get his way, she wouldn't even give him a bottle of vicodin. She had grown much, probably because she got tired of House walking all over her. She has supressed her feelings for him. She reminded herself that that's a good idea since a cop is investigating everything and everyone.

House: He had been getting more irritated and frusterated. Nobody would give him what he wanted. Not even Wilson or his ducklings. Not even Cameron! Cuddy...well she would give him some in limited dosages. Withdrawals made him crazy.  
He hasn't cared about what he's been doing to Wilson lately. All he wanted was his pills!  
His feelings for Cameron, well he'd been hiding it a lot more and trying not to flirt with her or make some steamy eye chemistry with her because it'dl look bad to Tritter. Very bad. Cameron might lose her job and make her look like a lovesick puppy and House is manipulating her sexually and romantically to get what he wants. He isn't like that. He wouldn't use sex to get what he wants. Why, because he's a real man. He may be a jerk but he is a real man.

Cuddy...Well he has gotten frusterated with Cuddy because she won't give him what he wants, but why is he attacking Cuddy but not Cameron?

Chase..House punched him because either he knew he was right or he didn't want him to be right. He hated that he was right but at least the patient got to live with all four limbs.

---------

**_Author's note: _**

Excuse me for my grammar.


End file.
